


Pillow Fort

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Ohno and Aiba are finally taking the next step in their relationship and moving in together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts given by rinkufan because she wanted blanket!Aiba and pillow!Ohno.
> 
> I tried.

“Geez, what the hell do you have in these?”

“Be careful with those! Those are valuable and fragile items!”

Nino rolled his eyes as Aiba ran over to him to check the box. While he was checking to make sure there were no dents or damages on the exterior, Nino turned his gaze to the other two in front of him on the stairs. 

“Satoshi-kun,” Sho panted as he took one step up the stairs. Step. Step. Step. “Are these actually necessary?”

Ohno was on the other side of the big canvas they were carrying up the stairs. He leaned to the side so that he could face Sho directly. “Yes. I need them for my projects, Sho-kun.”

“You… can't… use… something smaller?” Sho panted as they finally reached the top. He looked like he was ready to pass out.

“Sho-kun, this isn't that heavy. Why are you acting like it is?” Ohno asked in confusion as they slowly began to walk to the apartment. 

“That's because his muscles are just air muscles.”

“That's not true! I do so have strength!” Sho denied. Ohno chuckled as their friend, Jun, was approaching them with his hands across his chest. 

“I'm sure, Sho-kun,” Jun drawled. “Satoshi-kun is much tinier than you and he's not even breaking a sweat.”

Sho made a sharp protest at that, to which Jun immediately responded with a sharp insult. As the two continued to bicker at the top of the stairs (much to the amusement of the third person), the other two in the group were busy bringing the remaining boxes from the van. 

“I think that's all of it?” Aiba said, placing the last box on top of his pile with a nod. Nino sighed as he repositioned the boxes in his grip. He had two with him. “Are you okay carrying those, Kazu?”

Nino glared at him. “Of course I am. I'm actually not _that_ weak.”

Aiba shook his head before bending down to pick up the boxes. “It's not that. I was wondering if your back will be okay.”

Nino coloured but shrugged. “It hasn't bothered me for a while.”

Aiba looked at him in suspicion. “What’s… ‘a while?’ In this context?”

Nino bit his lips before turning away to walk up the stairs. Aiba narrowed his eyes at his friend’s back before following him. 

“Don't worry about it,” Nino said as they walked up the stairs together. “It's not a big deal.”

Frowning, Aiba let out a small sigh. Nino could be awfully stubborn about his back. “Fine. But I'll be watching you, just so you know.”

“Not a child,” he mumbled grumpily. 

When they reached the front door of the new apartment, their other three friends were figuring out how to get the canvas to the studio. 

Aiba dropped the boxes in the doorway and stepped inside, Nino following suit. 

“What's going on?” Aiba asked. 

Ohno perked up when he saw Aiba and made his way over to him. Aiba grinned when Ohno reached for his hand. 

“As you can see,” Jun said, gesturing around the room. “This place is a mess. And there's no room for us to haul the canvas into Satoshi’s art studio.”

“Why don't we just leave it outside for now until we get settled?” Aiba suggested. “I don't think anyone's going to steal it anyway.” He turned to look at his boyfriend. “Are you okay with that?”

Ohno shrugged. “I don't mind,” he replied calmly. “That's probably the best idea.”

Aiba grinned. “Well that solves the problem then!”

Jun eyed the mess in the apartment warily. “And just how long is it going to take you two to settle in? You can't keep the canvas out there for a long time.”

“It won't take that long,” Nino said lazily from where he was sitting on one of the boxes. “He may not look like it, but our Aiba-shi can be quite the go-getter when it comes to unpacking.”

“You guys will be okay,” Sho said in agreement, smiling at the couple. “Did you guys need help with the unpacking?” 

Ohno shook his head. “No, it's fine.”

“You've guys been a great help! Thank you so much!” Aiba exclaimed cheerfully. 

“You owe us lunch,” Nino said with a smirk. 

“It's not like you bring your wallet anyway!”’Aiba remarked in exasperation. Ohno nodded in agreement. 

Nino shrugged, still smirking. Jun shook his head at him. 

“Well, if you guys are okay, I guess we should be going,” Jun said, looking at Nino and Sho. 

Sho nodded and grimaced as he rubbed his stomach. “Yes, I'm really hungry now from all that lifting.”

“We can get lunch,” Jun suggested. “Did you guys want to come?” he asked the couple. 

Aiba looked down at Ohno. His boyfriend just blinked up at him. Turning back to his friends, Aiba shook his head and shot them a grin. “No, it's okay. We should get things unpacked today.”

Jun shrugged. “If you guys say so.”

“Thanks again for your help, guys!” Aiba exclaimed happily. 

“No problem!” Sho said. “But can we go now? I'm starving!”

 

After their friends left, the couple decided to go to their bedroom for a short rest. Pulling the futon from all the mess, the two of them settled down on the floor. Since the futon was pretty small, the two of them were quite squashed together. 

Ohno rested his head on Aiba’s chest, while Aiba wrapped his arms around him, and their legs tangled together. Neither of them were sleeping yet, but Aiba knew his boyfriend would any minute now. 

“Satoshi,” Aiba said, into the comforting silence that had fallen between them. 

“Hm?” Ohno replied sleepily. 

“Do you think we made the right choice?” He asked quietly. 

“Do you have doubts?”

Aiba shook his head frantically. “No! Not at all! I was just wondering if you are okay with moving in together. I know it was on a short notice when I asked—”

Ohno turned his head to face him. “Masaki, I don't regret my decision. I think it's nice.”

Aiba blushed. “That we’re moving in together?”

Ohno nodded. “I think we made a good choice.” He patted Aiba on the chest before snuggling closer. “Let’s sleep.”

Aiba giggled. “There’s still so many things we have to do left though.” But he was feeling a little sleepy. Plus, Ohno was warm against him.

“Hmm… later. We did a lot already,” Ohno murmured sleepily. Aiba chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Ohno.

“Okay, okay. We can nap first then unpack everything later. Will the canvas be alright outside?”

Aiba received no response. _Typical,_ he thought with a grin. Aiba held him tighter and placed his chin on top of Ohno’s head. His hair was soft and it smelled like flowers. _Has he been using his sister’s shampoo again?_ Aiba thought in amusement.

Ohno made a soft noise in his sleep and shifted against him lightly, hands clutching on Aiba’s shirt now. Aiba nuzzled against him lightly, careful to not wake him up. Yes, there were definitely no regrets about this if this was what he got to come home to every night.


End file.
